Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace is the first film in The Lion King/Star Wars saga planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It is a prequel to Winnie the Pooh And The Secret of Kells and the Disneyland version of Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic!. It will appear on Dropbox in the near future. Plot Supreme Chancellor Valorum, leader of the Galactic Republic, dispatches Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to negotiate with the Trade Federation leadership to end a blockade of battleships around the planet Naboo. Darth Sidious, a Sith Lord and the Trade Federation's secret adviser, orders Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray to kill the Jedi and invade Naboo with an army of battle droids. The Jedi escape and flee to Naboo, where Qui-Gon saves a Gungan outcast, Jar Jar Binks, from being killed during the invasion. Indebted to the Jedi, Jar Jar leads them to an underwater Gungan city. The Jedi unsuccessfully try to persuade the Gungan leader, Boss Nass, into helping the people of Naboo, though they are able to obtain transportation to Theed, the capital city on the surface. They rescue Queen Amidala, the ruler of the Naboo people, and escape the planet on her royal starship, which is damaged as they pass the Federation blockade. Amidala's ship is unable to sustain its hyperdrive and lands for repairs on the desert planet Tatooine. Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, astromech droid R2-D2, and Amidala (in disguise as Padmé, her handmaiden) visit the settlement of Mos Espa to buy new parts at a junk shop. They meet the shop's owner Watto and his nine-year-old slave, Anakin Skywalker, who is a gifted pilot and engineer and has created a protocol droid called C-3PO. Qui-Gon senses a strong presence of the Force within Anakin and is convinced that he is the "chosen one" of Jedi prophecy who will bring balance to the Force. Qui-Gon wagers Anakin's freedom with Watto in a Podrace, which Anakin wins. Anakin joins the group to be trained as a Jedi, leaving his mother, Shmi, behind. En route to their starship, Qui-Gon briefly duels with Darth Maul, Darth Sidious's apprentice, who was sent to capture Amidala. The Jedi escort Amidala to the Republic capital planet, Coruscant, so she can plead her people's case to Chancellor Valorum and the Galactic Senate. Qui-Gon asks the Jedi Council for permission to train Anakin as a Jedi, but the Council, concerned that Anakin is vulnerable to the dark side, refuse. Undaunted, Qui-Gon vows to train Anakin anyway. Meanwhile, Naboo's Senator Palpatine persuades Amidala to make a vote of no confidence in Valorum to elect a more capable chancellor to resolve the crisis on Naboo. Though she pushes for the vote, Amidala grows frustrated with the corruption in the Senate and decides to return to Naboo with the Jedi. On Naboo, Padmé reveals herself to the Gungans as Queen Amidala and persuades them into an alliance against the Trade Federation. Jar Jar leads his people in a battle against the droid army while Padmé leads the hunt for Gunray in Theed. In a starship hangar, Anakin enters a vacant starfighter and inadvertently triggers its autopilot, joining the battle against the Federation droid control ship in space. Anakin ventures into the ship and destroys it from within, deactivating the droid army. Meanwhile, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan battle Darth Maul, who mortally wounds Qui-Gon before being bisected by Obi-Wan. As he dies, Qui-Gon asks Obi-Wan to train Anakin. Subsequently, Palpatine is elected as the new Supreme Chancellor and Gunray is arrested. The Jedi Council promotes Obi-Wan to the rank of Jedi Knight and reluctantly accepts Anakin as Obi-Wan's apprentice. At a festive ceremony, Padmé presents a gift of appreciation and friendship to the Gungans. Trivia *King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, King Louie, Arthur and Cecil, and Ursula guest star in this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Lion King films, the Madagascar films, the Tarzan films, The Princess and the Frog, the Aladdin films, The Little Mermaid films, The Jungle Book, and TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning. *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and a few Jungle Adventure Crew members were originally planned to guest star in The Land Before Time/Star Wars saga (originally planned to be re-edited by Yru17), but since Yru17 retired from the Pooh's Adventures League, they were omitted from those projects (which are now taken over by PrinceJosh1992) and Daniel Esposito will make The Lion King/Star Wars saga instead. *Disney, which made The Lion King, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, and The Jungle Book, owns current home video rights for Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. *Both Penguins of Madagascar and Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace were released by 20th Century Fox. *Joseph Williams, the original singing voice of adult Simba in The Lion King, is the son of longtime Star Wars composer John Williams. *Due to the real film's language and content, this film will be censored. Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Spin-off films Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Sci-Fi crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Censored films